Best Of Peel Vol 18
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 18 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in the continuing series of compilations from early 1990s Peel shows, compiled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Mike says, 'this is one of my favourite vol`s,very emotive with the like`s of the sundays,new order,teardrop explodes at one end of the scale untill carcass and their ilk make an appearance once again and pleasantries are destroyed.' *As usual, there is a complete session contained within these files. Sessions *Carcass, #2. Recorded 1990-12-02. Taken from first broadcast, 16 December 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *''(JP: 'This next is a most curious thing, and when I first got it, I put it on, listened to about a minute, and I thought, this really sounds a bit unbalanced, actually. But I kept coming back to it, and I thought I'd play it to you. See what you make of it.')'' 09 December 1990 *Scott Bond: 'Boogie Woogie Cocktail/Highgate God (7" - Boogie Woogie Dream) ASR (free with 'Boogie Woogie Fanzine') 09 December 1990 *(long anecdote about an amusing abusive letter from a Californian record company) *Skunk Weed: 'Get Out Of My Way (7 inch-Skunk Weed)' (Legalize) (Peel mispronounces the band's name as Skink Weed and the song title as 'Get Out Of The Way') '' 09 December 1990 *(JP: 'Post Office Box 194282...my measurements exactly, ha ha ha ha ha.')'' *Depth Charge: 'Space Mutant (12" - Dead By Dawn) Vinyl Solution 09 December 1990 *Raw Noise: 'Panic Attack (7" - Raw Noise) Raw Noise 09 December 1990 *Chapter 1: 'Unleash The Groove, E-Funk Mix (12 inch)' (Strictly Rhythm) 09 December 1990 *Carcass: 'Empathological Necroticism' (Peel Session) 16 December 1990 *''(JP: 'When I die, I hope nobody tells them where I'm buried, otherwise they'll dig me up and take me on tour with them.')'' *Helmet: 'Murder (LP-Strap It On)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 16 December 1990 *Mark E. Smith: 'Theme From Error-Orrori (Compilation LP-Home)' (Sheer Joy) (credited to all members of the Fall in discogs.com) 16 December 1990 *Carcass: 'Foeticide' (Peel Session) 16 December 1990 *Ween: 'I'm In The Mood To Move' (Double LP-God Ween Satan - The Oneness)' (Twn Tone) 05 January 1991 (erroneously announced by John as "I Gots a Weasel", the subsequent track on the LP) *S.O.B.: 'Meddlesome Heart (CD-What's The Truth?)' (Rise Above) 05 January 1991 Part Two *New Order: 'The Perfect Kiss (LP-Low-Life)' (Factory) 15 December 1990 *Teardrop Explodes: 'Treason (It's Just A Story)' (Compilation CD-'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982)' (Griffin Music Inc.) 15 December 1990 *Love And Respect: 'Hey (EP-Schmidt)' (Penultimate) 15 December 1990 *Carcass: 'Fomenting Innards' (Peel Session) 16 December 1990 *''(JP: 'I don't think I'd very much care to know what they're having for their Christmas dinners.')'' *10,000 Maniacs: 'Grey Victory (CD-Hope Chest (The Fredonia Recordings 1982-1983)' (Elektra) 16 December 1990 *Scratch Acid: 'Cannibal (LP-Scratch Acid)' (Fundamental) 16 December 1990 *Carcass: 'Exhume To Consume' (Peel Session) 16 December 1990 *''(JP: 'They're welcome to splatter their entrails over our BBC1 FM studio any time they like.')'' *Sundays: 'Here's Where The Story Ends (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) 23 December 1990 *Action Swingers: 'Blowjob (7 inch-B side of Fear Of A Fucked Up Planet)' (Primo Scree) 05 January 1991 *Muddy Waters: 'Screamin' And Cryin' (CD-Rolling Stone)' (Chess) 05 January 1991 *XON: 'Midnight Express (12 inch EP-The Mood Set)' (Network) 05 January 1991 *Bolt Thrower: 'Cenotaph (EP-Cenotaph)' (Earache) 05 January 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 18 parts 1 and 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:24 *00:46:23 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape